


The Huntress and the Dragoness

by insecureAuthor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/F, Fluff, Illustrated, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecureAuthor/pseuds/insecureAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two troll girls meet up in the woods to hunt a vicious beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress and the Dragoness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duckface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/gifts).



The moons were out, and they illuminated the forest quite nicely, providing the perfect lighting for a hunt. Not bright enough that she couldn't look around without hurting herself, not so dim that she couldn't trust her eyes. The air was still, the sky was cloudless, and it was a warm evening. A perfect evening.

Nepeta prowled around the edges of the clearing, peering into the woods impatiently. She'd agreed to meet Terezi here, but was getting impatient. The tealblood wasn't late yet, and it was mostly Nepeta's fault for leaving so early, but still. She growled and scuffed the ground with her feet, kicking up some dirt and dead leaves.

A grating voice came from the top of one of the trees.

"Ms. Meowbeast! I must confess I have my doubts that ground did anything to deserve your mighty kicks!" said Terezi, climbing down from the tree with a grin.

"Rezi!" squeaked Nepeta, as she bounded over to meet the other troll, "You didn't see the whole story though. The ground catually had it coming." She nodded solemnly, but couldn't keep a straight face for long. She beamed back at the Libra. "I was starting to get furried!"

Terezi giggled, and gestured at Nepeta's hat with one hand and tail with the other. "You seem like you were already pretty well furried to me!"

The oliveblood rolled her eyes and playfully smacked her on the shoulder. "Worried, you jerk! And like mew have any room to talk! If I'm a furry you're like, a scaley, or something."

"The noble dragoness vehemently denies these claims!"

"Well the hunting meowbeast insists that the things she's purrclaiming are completely true, so there. If you weren't a scaley would you have a dragonsona? I don't think so!"

"Leave Justicar Tealskin Firebreath out of this!"

The two of them started to make their way through the forest, bantering quietly as they went. Nepeta padded silently, avoiding snapping even the smallest twig, while Terezi kicked through the leaves loudly as she sauntered through the woods. It was easy to tell that for all the fights she'd been in, the tealblood had never been on a hunt before. But that didn't matter! The prey they were after wouldn't need stealth anyway.

"I'm glad you pawgreed to do this, Furezi. This is so much fun. We really should hand out more, it's furry silly that we don't, since we live so close to each other!"

"The prosecution denies this claim! I put forth the evidence that each of us needed to walk for several hours just to meet. That isn't exactly 'close', miss huntress."

Nepeta stuck out her tongue. "Well, you're closer to me than anyone else is, so there! I mean, even my-"

The two of them smelled it at the same time, as the wind changed. Terezi wrinkled her nose, but Nepeta just grinned.

"We're getting close!"

The tealblood pulled out her swordcane, and the olive frowned.

"You won't need that! What kinda dragon needs stuff besides her teeth and claws to take down a furrocious beast?"

She sighed and put it away. "Well, when you put it that way..." She brightened after a moment. "I do have a ferocious set of chompers!"

They prowled quietly through the forest, side by side, and stumbled upon the beast a few minutes later.

It was enormous, bigger than either of them had imagined. The size took their breath away. Or perhaps that was the stench? There was plenty of that too. The wigglerless lusus had long matted fur, caked in blood, dirt, and all sorts of unmentionable things. It was built like a cholerbear, only bigger. It had six legs, tusks, and a long tail.

The two trolls took it down together, dodging tusks and claws, getting hits in occasionally, and slowly but surely weakening the beast. It finally fell after hours of work.

Terezi was exhausted, but Nepeta was wired. It was a perfect kill, and she was glad she finally had the chance to go out with a buddy.

Ignoring the fact that they were both covered in gore, the oliveblood pulled Terezi into a tight hug. "Oh you were PURRFECT, I'm so glad I had someone here to help! Equius is a big loser who nefur does this with me, he's all pawbout respecting the beasts and he doesn't understand-" She cut herself off, blushing green. "Sorry. Meowrail business."

"It's fine," Terezi said dazedly, "I just need to sit down."

She passed out.

Nepeta rolled her eyes. Exhaustion, really? After such a short hunt? What kind of a self respecting legislacerator was that girl, anyways?

Terezi might not be a city slicker, but she just wasn't as good at this as she should be! They should train together. But first, she should probably make sure the other girl didn't die. That would really mess up those plans.

She glanced up at the sky and cursed. It was getting lighter.

She picked Terezi up and threw her over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes. She was thin and bony, not difficult at all to carry. Nepeta casually ripped off one of the beast's limbs to take with them for a snack, then made for the closest cave system. She'd return for the rest later.

The wildlife quieted with the approaching day, and the air began to warm up.

Just as the sun was visible through the canopy of the forest, they made it to a shallow cavern. Nepeta set the other troll down gently on the softest patch of dirt she could see, and began preparing the meat. She skinned it, and set the hide on top of the tealblood. As she got ready to stand guard for the day, she thought back on her friendship with Terezi and grinned. Maybe it was time to take it to a new level!

She leaned against Terezi's snoring body and began to purr, thinking about what kind of super fun adventure they could go on next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Somewhat self conscious about this, but I'm hoping the final product is at least decent!


End file.
